Darkness within Challenge
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Okay guys so this is a challenge set by DarkHeart Yami! I hope you enjoy reading this! This'll be rated T since I believe i described some parts too violently... (I haven't done challenges in a while and this will be the first challenge i'm doing on fanfiction so excuse me if it's not that great.)


Hello guys! This is a challenge set by DarkHeart Yami, whereas any authors/authoresses can decide what'll happen next in the story he has written called "Darkness within." So I don't own anything here, DarkHeart owns his Oc and none of us own beyblade and their characters! So hope you enjoy!

* * *

A boy consumed with darkness, emptiness and sorrow filled deep within his heart. Dreams crushed! Never made into reality. As of now he finally arrived to the peak of his life. Hanging there, so close to his demise.

As if! As if that sickening, ruthless, demonic excuse for a living human being wouldn't let him suffer? Ha! To the very least Yami was everything but human! To resemble one and actually be one was much different than it ever seemed; even in front of your very eyes! Even it couldn't seek the truth unless you've felt it yourself, to the very least DarkHeart felt it and suffered each time!

That lost spirit, stray and never meant to be found; for the greater evil it possesses! Kept captive in DarkHeart, "he" roamed through his soul; entered his mind; his thoughts! With hopes to mislead that poor little boy, yet he fought and kept to deny "him" his entire life!

Blood thirst and revenge! Upon the very teen who kept to deny "his" will. With brutal strength "he" clutched his neck. Crimson red liquid dribbling out; onto "his" hands.

"He" stared, that sadistic smile crept onto "his" face. The metallic sensation of blood! Would "he" let him bleed to death? "Oh how absurd! He must feel the pain!" "He" laughed maniacally as "he" threw the helpless teen onto the ground.

* * *

Time was running out! The redhead and his friends hurried; in hopes to save their friend, before "he" ended his life!

* * *

A drowsy feeling came across the white haired blader as he awoke. Trapped behind solid steel bars? Yami must've trapped him! DarkHeart was kept in solitude; trapped in his own mind, he tried to break free; to the extent of how weak he became it was no use… He always fought back! But now just watch as he came to his demise.

* * *

They finally made it! Met with that twisted smile of "his." Their eyes landed upon the bloody body that of DarkHeart lay there. Gingka ran to DarkHeart as he checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "I'll battle you! If I win you'll leave DarkHeart alone and if I lose you can do anything you want to me…" A tempting offer, how could "he" refuse? After all this was just a game to "him!" Yet if "he" actually had a life other than this sick life "he" lived! It would be more than a game! Maybe "he" hadn't learnt that, until today!

Yami and Gingka took stance as they… "Let it rip!" They yelled out. Beys clashing fiercely, the determination seen in Gingka's eyes; that fiery spirit grew more and more. As Yami's twisted smile grew wider. 'Playing right into my trap, you foolish boy! You just lost!'

* * *

DarkHeart saw this happening; he knew "his" trap! He knew; yet he didn't. Just watched the one-sided battle, as it soon would come to an end. His plan would work out perfectly until the time was right…

* * *

Gingka kept attacking, even to the extent where he used his special move. Only to witness a mere scratch lay upon "his" bey? Much to Gingka's disappointment, as he grew weaker and weaker. "Demon Kitsune! Black demon spear!" Yami called out the finishing move; as Kitsune raced towards Pegasus and stopped?! Yami witnessed "his" so called bey disobey "him", shock written all over "his" face.

Kitsune then raced to the edge of the stadium and forfeited at his own will?! A bey having a mind of its own? Indeed it does! Yet also follows the command of his "true master!" By any means possible; as beys and bladers connect by heart and share the same mind; they think as one!

A bright flash; blinding everyone from view. As the flash faded away, DarkHeart stood before their very eyes! As he retrieved his bey. "B-but h-how? You were trapped!" Yami demanded to know, a sudden fear grew into his confidence he once had before. "You trapped me in my own mind! Did you forget? I can use my will in my mind! No matter how strong those bars were I'm the king and ruler of my own mind and thoughts! Your overconfidence backfires to your own plan! Leading you to your own demise!" DarkHeart spoke, and within seconds a bright flash blinded everyone once more. But this time Yami became no more!

Gingka stood up and walked over towards DarkHeart as he pulled him in for a hug. Though this time DarkHeart let the redhead embrace him, a slight smile appeared onto his face; as it went unnoticed. Later on everyone headed back to the B-pit, DarkHeart included. To freshen up and forget of what had occurred that day and that was for the best!

* * *

He still fought "his" will! And won over "him!" DarkHeart had gone through so much! Yet unable to make what he wanted most? Or was it just him? Either way he would try harder and make it possible! He merely smirked at just the thought of it. Deep down he knew he already had done; what he desired most! Thinking he had friends and he did! Just never showed it, and Gingka and the others knew this! Getting to his ways and how he rolled; they understood behind that mask of his; he never denied the fact that they were his friends!

* * *

Ooooooooookay guys! I hope you enjoyed and liked this! I had a ton of fun writing this! A Thank you to DarkHeart! His idea in the plot and the challenge was great! And so I hope you guys enjoyed! BYE!


End file.
